Hot as Hell
by Inlovesince1901
Summary: the volturi come back for nessie and BxE snd her with jake. during their time they get word that her fam is dead,ness has also fallen 4 jake only 2 hav him killed 2. Renesmee Carlie Cullen lives 4 one thing for now... vengence. summaries no good story is!
1. Broken Memories of a 'Special' Child

I flung my hair up, flinging water all over the bathroom walls. Who cared in the first place, the wall paper in the shabby motel room was peely and decrepit anyway. I looked into the mirror and was slightly surprised by who stared back at me, my bronze curls, cut short, hung a bit lower weighed down from the moisture clinging to it from my quick, cold shower. I threw a tight Paramore tee over my black sports bra, and flashed another glance at reflection. I grabbed the complimentary hair dryer out of its little holder in the wall and preceeded to run it over my hair a few times, 'til the steady stream of dribbles ceased to tap tap tap as they fell to the cheap lemolium floor of the tiny closet like enclosure.

*******

_"Mommy, will you brusss my hair I can't the tanglesss outt."_

_"Of course honey, you know, you got a lot of your looks and habits from me, but this hair is definately your daddy's, no doubt about it."_

_"Really? What elssse did Daddy give me?"_

_"His temper, and hmmm let's see, his selflessness, quite a bit of his laugh and all of his smile."_

_"Did he sshare them with me?"_

_"Yes I guess you could say that..."_

*******

I gripped the jelly handled brush I was holding in my fist.

_'Mom... I miss you so much'_

I let myself slide down the counter and land on the floor with a soft thud. I layed over on my side miserabely, like a dog who had been kicked and beat around to much. I opened my eyes, what was I doing? I couldn't lose myself everytime I remembered my family or..., I swallowed hard to unclog the lump rising in my throat, or Jacob. Grabbing hold of the counter I hoisted myself up and faced the mirror once again. This time behind the brown eyes that were the identical of Mom's, lied a burning, a fire of grief and vengence and hurt and lonliness. I wished for the hundred millionth time in the past two and a half weeks that my dad were here to hold me and kiss my hair like he always did when I had a nightmare or when I was sad..., but he wasn't and he would never be there again. While staring in that wretched thing of a mirror, it became clearer as it did every day, no one would be there to hold me ever again. My mom would never carress me and tell me I was beautiful, my dad would never carry me off to bed even though he knew through my pretending that I was still awake. My aunts would never dress me up like a little barbie doll just because my mom wouldn't let them anymore, I would never watch another watch another football game with my teddy bear Emmett and I would never be able to let Uncle Jasper make me feel silly when I was bored. My grandparents would never be able to pass down their hard earned wisdom, only aqquired after hundreds of yaers of life and a house full of crazy "teenage" vampires. I wouldn't get any of these things, instead I would have to figure out a way to stay hidden from the Volturi and find some means of living. For a seventeen year old kid I had a lot more on my plate then most thirty year olds had on theirs, then again they hadn't had their wonderful, loving families murdered all because they were somthing special. Ugh, I inwardly scoffed at the word. _'Special'_ special people didn't cause turmoil and death, they brought about life and made people laugh. I was _not_ special, I was a monster, had been from birth, and once a monster, apparently always a monster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- okay peeps this is a new story i thought up randomly when i was taking a shower this morning neway if u like it review and ill cont. it if not ill prob either giv it up 4 good or come back and finish it later either way r&r plz!!!!**


	2. Chilly Dispositions and Ferraris

"Who are you?"

"Aw I don't think you need to know that, but you must know, I'll give you a hint. You remember, Dominique, it was a beautiful little family really, a smart father, stubborn mother, and a very... interesting little girl, but you didn't seem to like her much, now did you Dominique. You had to make sure she was gone didn't you? You and your little leaders, but she got away, isn't that right? The baby girl, bet your leaders didn't like that much.

"You... I was just following orders I..."

"Shut up! Your fate was sealed the day you killed my family."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked smoothly out of the alley way, the ashes of Dominique's demolished and dismembered remains still smoldering and the sickly sweet smell of smoke lingering on my black corset and skinny jeans. One down an entire Volturi to go. My actions were irrational and completely against everything I had been taught by my grandfather, but it had to be done. When Carlisle was teaching me to love and only kill under extreme circumstances, I don' t think he accounted this happening to me or my family. This was the path I had chosen, the path no one else would dare travel, the Volturi would pay for what they had done, that was a promise.

I made my way toward the Ferrari, which I had inherited from my mom. Technically I inherited everything my parents and family had, but I hadn't had the strength to go inside the house the day I went back to Forks when I had heard of my parents deaths. I had just taken the car and left, partly from fear that Volturi members were still there, but most of it was the pain, somehow I had withheld a flicker of hope that they were alive and going back only crushed it like the pebbles on roads.

Opening the door to the flashy car, I blinked away the tears that appeared, as always, when I dwelled on the memories of my mom and dad. I planned on one day going back to my childhood home but I didn't have the strength, every time I excersized the idea of going back I either sobbed or smashed something depending on my mood at the time.

I exceeded the speed limit of the tiny local road by at least 151 miles per hour according to the speedometer. My family always teased me about picking up the Cullen driving habits. Even as a vampire my mom had always driven only a little over the speed limits, out of habit I guessed. Watching closely for the subtle turn off on the side of the rough old road, I turned up the music. Music always helped my focus, another inherited trait, this one from my daddy. When I was little we had always played the piano together when we got home from school, it was an escape for me. Then, I didn't really need one, I had everything any kid would want, money great family, mansion. Now an escape was all I wanted, just to get away from all the hurt and loneliness of what was left of the life that had been stolen from my grasp. The only thing that was keeping me from just letting go and finding a way to end it all, was the fact that my family deserved justice and I was the only one willing to fight to get it for them, and most likely the Volturi would give me my ending eventually. I wasn't stupid, I knew that my efforts probably wouldn't be worth it in the long run. I was in no way a match for the stronger Volturi members, but I still continued in my absurd fight for my loved ones. It was the only thing keeping me in one piece, the thought that my parents were being avenged. It made me feel like I had a purpose, that maybe on some strange twist of fate I wasn't just a freak of nature that caused death and destruction wherever her feet touched the ground.

I turned abruptly on to the narrow dirt path obscured by ferns in between the giant trees. Hotels took records and I couldn't afford to leave a trail, just skipping from town to town baiting out lone Volturi members and killing them, burning bridges behind me as I went. At 'seventeen' my life probably should've had a little more stability, but I did what I could where I was with what I had, and it was just gonna have to work.

On the outskirts of a tiny town in Texas, called Texarkana there was a little old abandoned cabin that had been there for years. I had remembered Uncle Jasper telling me something about using it to stay in when he was there... for whatever reason. I opened the door slowly and it squealed mercilessly with the movement. I dumped my bag and it's contents in the middle of the tiny living room floor while listening for an elk or a deer. I had omitted the 'no killing unless it's extreme necessity' rule, but I had kept up the whole vegetarian vampire thing in order to honor my family, it was the least I could do for them, besides, it made me unique. With the Cullens gone there really weren't too many of the peaceful vampires left. I caught noises of a small herd of deer and left after them at a some what leisurely pace. No need to rush, my whole life was rushed, some things, you just needed to take your time on. Going full speed constantly, was eventually going to take it's toll. The sad thing was, I didn't have the strength to care anymore. I was numb, and it would take a miracle to melt the icy wall around the pieces left behind of my heart.

**_A/N okay this one is like really short and really boring I know and you can hate me all u want but I promise it is totally about to take a total turn. IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING!!!!!_**


End file.
